Neglected Dragon
Neglected Dragons, also known as Sick Dragons, are the rarest and most mysterious dragon breed. They've been around since the site started up and many rumors have spread that they are not available anymore - this is NOT true. They are still available to get. Also, they are usually confused with Zombie Dragons. They are not available from cave or via breeding. They are only created by fogging an egg of another breed and waiting until the last day and saving it by getting it enough clicks to hatch. Unfortunately this process also has a high chance of killing the egg. Hatchlings can be turned into Neglected Dragons, but it is far more difficult than changing an egg. Neglected Science has been investigating methods that may be used to obtain this breed of dragon. One outcome of the expirement is that the egg will change, but it dies. See http://ndscience.forumotion.com/help-f7/so-how-do-i-go-about-getting-a-neglected-t30.htm With the method used to obtain this dragon, it is previously thought that these and the Neglected Dragons were created as a punishment to terrible dragon owners for taking poor care of their dragons yet now they are coveted by members across the world. In any case, some believe that you must wait until an egg is almost dead, or has very little time left, then suddenly post it in many forums and ERs, but the truth has not been determined. Note: Neglected Science is no longer allowed to post ideas in the DC forums. Their new forum site is open to all who wish to study the rare Neglected Dragon in its natural habitat. The ND Science Forum is located here and a targetted ND ER is here. Official Dragon Description Adult: This breed of dragons results from an egg or hatchling that has been neglected. They are usually rebellious, not obeying their masters, sometimes even attacking them. However, their neglect as a hatchling leaves them crippled, and they are weak compared to other breeds, causing them to stay with their masters for protection. Matured Hatchling: It looks very sick, as though it wasn't very well looked after, and look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing. Hatchling: It looks very sick, as though it wasn't very well looked after. Egg: This egg is very sickly looking, like it's diseased. Gender Differences Female Neglected dragons have large horns that wrap around the side of their heads. Males on the other hand have shorter horns that stick straight back, and genderless adults (see bottom of page) have no horns. Genderless adults are the result of a glitch, particularly from the 2008 site-wide glitch where Holly Christmas dragons were bred out of season and resulted in creating a Neglected dragon instantly. It is a proven fact that influencing an egg before it turns neglected will result in a genderless Neglected Dragon. This is known as "The Lucifer Theory", named after the user who figured the trick out. Sprite Artists *Komodo Gallant (Adult) *Marrionetta (Hatchling, Adult) Sprites Female Series: → → → Male Series: → → → Unknown Gender Series: → → → Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Original Species